


First Dates

by pottersbutt



Series: Prompt's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I think this is cute, Ron and Hermione's first date, a prompt that got sent to me via tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt
Summary: I do not own these Character's, they belong to JKR





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these Character's, they belong to JKR

_**(6 th August 1998)** _

 

“Harry? Harry where the bloody fuck is my tie? I can’t – I can’t find it! Oh for fucks – HARRY!”   
Harry, who had fallen asleep due to Ron’s nervous blabbing, jumped and fell off the bed he was previously lounging on.

“What? What happened?” Ron rolled his eyes fondly at his best friend.

“Nothing.  I can’t find the tie I picked out. Do you know where it is?” Ron asked, still frantically throwing clothes over his shoulder, determined to find it. “It’s her _favourite_ she’ll kill me!”

“Mate, you’ve known her for, Merlin, eight years. She’s probably seen you naked.”

Ron let out an indignant squawk. “ _This_ is very different, Harry. I want her to know that _us_ as a couple is important to me. That _she’s_ important. Because of everything that’s happened, everyone we’ve lost – “ Ron’s face contorted and he let out a gurgle.

“It’s okay, Ron. We all miss him,” Harry said quietly, not wanting to dwell on the subject. “Just get ready and I’ll leave you two to it, yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks again, Harry.”

*****

Ron had been standing by Oxford Street Station for what felt like eternity. He kept on checking his watch, which seemed to go slower every time he checked it. He was ready to go home when… when she appeared. The crowds around her seemed to split and be staring at her. But in reality, they were giving Ron disgusted looks as they passed him, he had managed to start drooling.

“Hermione,” He breathed. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a white shirt dress that ended just above her knee. Her air was still as bushy as it was at Hogwarts, but she had styled it differently. His gaze shifted from her hair to her lips, where she had put on dark red lipstick on. “You look – you look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Ron; you don’t look half bad yourself. I see you put my favourite tie on,” She giggled and latched onto his hand. “Where do you want to go?”

“Well, I don’t really know, I’ve never been around muggle London, only to go to school…” Ron trailed off embarrassedly.

“That’s great. I’ll show you all my favourite parts!” She pulled him away from the entrance of the station and out into the crowd. “That way,” she pointed. “Is Hyde Park. There’s nothing much to do in there apart from sit. I was thinking we just get food and sit and relax?”

Ron nodded; he wasn’t really sure what to say. At Hogwarts Hermione used to be so constricted and so reluctant to do anything. She looked like a completely different person now. Carefree, beautiful, dear _God_ she was beautiful.

Nearly ten minutes and about twenty car beeps later, Ron and Hermione stood at the gate to Hyde Park. It was huge. To the left, there was Park Lane, cars and busses buzzing by. In the park itself, it was quite quiet, small groups of people dotted around every twenty metres or so. Hermione looked to him and dragged him in.

*****

“So, I’m sitting there, with my parents looking at me like I’ve just killed someone. They say, ‘Your friends did _what?_ And they did this _because?_ ’ It was quite hilarious, looking back at it. We were stupid little teenagers weren’t we?”

“Well, me and Harry. You brewed Polyjuice Potions at _twelve_. I couldn’t even brew a potion properly.” Ron rolled onto his back, staring at the darkening sky from between the tree leaves. Hermione looked at him from where she was leaning up against a tree. “I probably could if I wanted to. But I didn’t want to.”

          “I was so scared, you know,” Hermione whispered to him, disregarding his previous comment. Ron frowned.

“For the date? Or …?”

“I was scared when I realised that I started to like you. I was scared that you would find out and it would ruin our friendship. I was scared you would turn into a snobby git because I liked you.” She ran a hand across her face. “I was scared because I thought I was going to die. I was scared because I was scared that I would die and never get to tell you how I feel. But I didn’t die. And I don’t have to be scared about how I feel anymore.”

She smiled brightly down at Ron, who was desperately trying to blink back tears. “I was scared, too. I thought I would lose you and Harry. But we lost Fred,” He inhaled shakily. “And I’m not scared anymore. I know that I should be because I have no idea what this feeling is. But I’m not scared anymore. I have you. I have you and Harry.”

Ron sat up and hugged Hermione tightly.


End file.
